Cant Let Go
by Copper Daisy
Summary: What if Mewtwo hadn't been the only clone created by Team Rocket? What if a human had been cloned without Giovanni knowing? Can it be? An update? Yes! I am alive people with an all new chapter! ;
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form...dangit! The only thing I own in this story is the idea, plot line, and my original characters. So..ummmm...XP  
  
Can't Let Go  
  
The white linoleum floors of the lab vibrated as many booted feet ran down the hall as the blaring alarm wailed and red lights flashed in a steady sequence of timed rotations. A sense of excitement spread like a contagious virus among the workers and main scientists who had spent long hours slaving away on the computer and tending to the embryos developing in test tubes, most of which had later proved to be useless and would never develop into mature organisms. None of the mattered now, for their long hours were finally paying off in the chamber-filled main lab. One of the two surviving test subjects was awakening.  
  
The access code was typed in with a flurry of motion as the press of bodies attempted to squeeze in at the same time, almost resulting in a dog pile. Someone had enough sense to shut off the alarms before they created one massive headache due to their constant screech that bounced off the white-washed cement walls. The computer monitors displayed information about the subject resting in the liquid filled chamber on the other side of the room while one of the lesser scientists ran to snatch the data sheets streaming from the printers at a rapid pace. The young woman handed the sheets to the head scientist before darting off to monitor the screens and take notes with the others of her rank.  
  
The dark haired man peered down at the carbon paper covered in statistics and essential information such as brain activity and vital signs. A frown set itself on his face as all facts pointed to the stirring of the human clone instead of the Pokemon ordered by their financial supporter Giovanni. Little matter; the human clone would have to do for now. He set aside the data sheets and walked over to the control consul for the chambers, entering the code sequence to drain the stasis liquid from the clone's chamber.  
  
Dark eyes watched as the amber liquid slowly drained from the Plexiglas cylinder, the computers indicating that the clone inside was sensing a change in its environment. A collective silence lay like a heavy blanket on the shoulders of the scientists as they kept half of their minds on the screens and the other half on the clone. The cables connected to the child slowly withdrew back into the top half of chamber as the clone took notice for the first time of the force known as Gravity that pushed it down to the bottom of the cylinder tank now that the stasis liquid was no longer there to support its body.  
  
It took a moment for the clone's instincts to kick in and tell the body that it was now responsible for providing itself with oxygen after the oxygen mask was removed. Inquisitive eyes opened hesitantly then shut tightly as the clone covered its sensitive garnet eyes to block out the harsh light that hurt them. Over-sensitive hearing picked up the softly uttered word 'albino' and then the soft click as someone hit the switch to turn down the lights to a more bearable level.  
  
Timidly the child uncovered his eyes, absently pushing the silvery white bangs out of his line of sight. At first he was scared of the scientists, but when one of the young women approached him he held out his arms to her, begging to be picked up. The lesser scientist obeyed his plead and, after wrapping a towel around his pale body, lifted him into her arms. The dark haired Professor sent her away with the boy with orders to dress him and whatever else the child needed. A sigh escaped the man as he barked at the remaining underlings to get back to work. The boy was a marvel yes, but his mutated DNA had turned him into a monstrosity that would have to be locked away from society. As of now the boy was an ethnical mistake.  
  
*Just a little time jump*  
  
"Am I really that different from everyone Sally?"  
  
"You're special but not necessarily all that different from others."  
  
"But no one else looks like me. They are all..of a different skin color then I am. Even you."  
  
"Don't let it worry you kid. Now into bed with you."  
  
"Awww! Do I have to go!?"  
  
"Yes. All little boys need their sleep."  
  
"..Fine..good night Sally."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Sally dimmed the lights as she made her way over to the door of the boy's room. It shut behind her with a click that announced the door was locked and the digital read-out on the pad beside the doorway flashed the polite message of 'Please enter code to unlock'. The young scientist sighed as she reminded herself bitterly that the boy's entire life was made up of locked doors and tests. The Professor just wasn't happy with him. The head scientist wanted the Pokemon clone to awaken. One day that Pokemon would probably bring about his downfall.  
  
*Second Time Jump*  
  
Fear raced through the boy's system as the cloned Pokemon glared down at him. Lavender eyes sparked with a hatred for Human kind, hatred now directed at the cowering child. Yet something was holding the Pokemon back from destroying this small human like it had all the scientists and their assistants; brotherhood. Everything about the boy screamed unnatural and man-made. Could Mewtwo destroy this human when the boy had been created like it had been?  
  
The answer was no. It turned away from the boy to continue with the destruction of the lab. It didn't stop until all that was left was a wall of fire and crumbling stone. The cloned Pokemon turned when it heard the boy scream. Glancing up Mewtwo assumed that the boy had never seen sunlight before. It approached the boy, blocking the sun for a moment only to turn away when the whirling blades of a helicopter cut through the crackling of the fire. A wary eye watched as a tall man in a business suit descended the landing ramp to make a deal with it. World conquest for aid in becoming more powerful, a deal that perked the Pokemon's interest. The deal was accepted on one condition: the boy would be offered shelter. The man agreed and before long both clones had found a new home in Team Rocket HQ.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah I know. Short, probably confusing, and the hurried part at the end leaves much to be desired. I can't help it. I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Oh well. Next chapter should be a little more interesting. And no, the boy is not a Pokemorph. He is just a human clone created without Giovanni's knowledge. 


	2. Earning Your Keep

Beep!.....Beep!.....CRASH! The sound of a falling alarm clock followed shortly afterwards by an annoyed groan. With the faint sound of rustling sheets and a soft gasp as bare feet touched the cold floor Nameless prepared himself to greet the day. Garnet eyes glanced over at the mirror across the room, a frown appearing as the boy ran a hand through the thick mane of silver hair that was tousled by the previous night's sleep. Long, slim fingers snagged tangles, making the clone hiss in pain and exasperation. Working his hands free of his thick hair Nameless pushed himself onto his feet to search the room he had been given for clean clothes.  
  
The clone roughly pushed the sliding door of his closet aside, rummaging through the standard red and black clothes that the Rockets wore. It was obvious that the boy disliked the dark colors; he thought that they made him look dead. Had they been white and red they would have been acceptable; that color combination didn't make him look like a corpse dressed up for its funeral. Shaking his head the clone grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants then got dressed.  
  
He was just beginning to slip on his boots when someone rapped impatiently on his door. Nameless slipped into the second boot then went to answer the door. Inquisitive maroon eyes glanced up at Cassidy and Butch, the haunting gaze which could make anyone squirm uncomfortably when it was trained on them. These two were no exception.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Nameless asked, his voice still holding that childish pitch. Due to his bio-engineered DNA he had aged several years in the past few months upon reaching HQ. The rapid growth was beginning to taper off, as it had been designed to do. Though he should only be a mere toddler he was already a pre-teen. Another fact that disturbed most in the HQ.  
  
"The Boss wants to see you kid." Butch replied in his hoarse voice that irritated Nameless to no end.  
  
"Said something about giving you a Pokemon and start your training." Cassidy added. Nameless tilted his head slightly then followed the Rockets as they led the way to Giovanni's office. 'I'd much rather have a name then a Pokemon.' Nameless thought to himself bitterly, dropping back a few feet until the duo's Raticate pushed him forward.  
  
They left him outside the office, letting him wait alone to be buzzed in. His wait was short. Giovanni's Persian looked up and gave a short purr in his direction as Nameless stepped inside the lavishly decorated office. Thankfully his eyes had grown accustomed to the harsh florescent lights over the past few months. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, awaiting Giovanni's acknowledgement so he could raise his head.  
  
"Come my young friend. I have something that I want to show you." The man said after a moment, standing up and walking around the desk to rest his hand on Nameless's shoulder. The clone looked up at him and nodded, walking where Giovanni directed him. Giovanni paused long enough to type in an access code then continued to lead the boy into a room filled with assorted cages and tanks, each one filled with a Pokemon of some sort.  
  
"These are all my Pokemon, but you are smart enough to know that aren't you? Anyway, it has come to my attention that you are here living freely off my generosity." The man paused, making Nameless look up at him. "It's about time that you started earning your keep around here. There is a new shipment of Pokemon arriving in a few hours. Meet Cassidy and Butch by the back gate. They will assign you a Pokemon and over see your training. I will let you explore this room to get an idea of what Pokemon you might like but do NOT touch anything." With that said the Boss turned and left, leaving his Persian to make sure that Nameless didn't touch anything.  
  
Nameless sighed and did as he was told, looking but not touching. Several of the Pokemon stirred in their cages to look at him. The Golem grumbled softly as he passed. The Gyarados hissed as the cloned human walked past its tank. All of the Pokemon he saw were interesting yes, but none really interested him. He remained in the cage filled room until Raticate came to fetch him.  
  
Nameless stood between Cassidy and Butch, his hand resting lightly on Raticate's head as he studied the Pokemon being unloaded from the tractor trailer trucks, the Rockets lining them up as that he could have a good look at them. Some of them were angry; others subdued, and even a few injured ones. A contemplative frown set itself on the clone's face as he studied each one in turn.  
  
"That one." He said, pointing to the only Houndour in the group as he looked up at the two. Cassidy smirked and nodded, signaling to the Rocket tending the Pokemon to give Nameless the Pokeball used to capture the Dark canine. Now the training would begin.  
  
~Time lapse. I seem to do that a lot, don't I?~  
  
The clone lay stretched out on his stomach, watching as his Houndour, which he had named Pyro on a spur of the moment kind of thing, as it scratched at his door. The youth couldn't blame the Pokemon. Cassidy and Butch had ordered them not to leave his room until further notice after he and Pyro accidentally blew their cover on the clone's first mission. It was then that he first earned his new name: Dc, which was short for Defective Clone. He wasn't sure that he liked this new name anymore then he liked the old one but he would deal with it. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He didn't have the urge to be violent towards his Pokemon, nor did he have any real interest in harming another's Pokemon so he stood out like a sore thumb from the other trainees. He did, however, have an intense drive to steal. After all, it was what he had been created for in the first place when the idea was conceived to create a human clone. He would have eventually ended up in Team Rocket from what he had gathered from Giovanni, who promised him that he would soon rule Team Rocket by his side.  
  
Pyro whined and scampered back over to his trainer, who he loved unconditionally. Dc never raised his voice, nor did he strike him like he had seen other Rockets did to their Pokemon. Dc actually acknowledged and praised Pyro's intelligence and feelings rather then suppress them. The Houndour lightly leapt up onto the boy's bed, nuzzling him with a soft whine. Dc idly scratched the canine behind his ears, sitting up and sighing. Pyro lay beside his trainer, resting his head on the albino youth's knee. Dc smirked faintly, rubbing under the Dark/Fire type's chin.  
  
"We'll do better next time, right buddy? We'll show them that we aren't defective." The boy said, just as much to reassure himself as to reassure his Pokemon. Yes, they would do better next time judging from the embers smoldering in the youth's eyes. He would show Giovanni that he was worthy of rising in the ranks of Team Rocket. He would show them all.  
  
A/N: Yep, another chapter finished. Hopefully this story will do better then most of my other ones. I'll be involving more familiar characters from the show (i.e Ash, Misty, Brock, etc) but it might not be until Dc catches/steals his first Pokemon, whichever comes first. Mewtwo will show up again later and all so...I hope to have another chapter up by Wednesday. And can you please vote in the poll below? It will help continue the story.  
  
What should be Dc's first captured/stolen Pokemon be?  
  
Meowth  
  
Pidgey  
  
Eevee  
  
Ponyta  
  
Other (just post in your review what Pokemon you think it should be) 


	3. Preparing for Trouble

Dc stood beside Giovanni, watching the recently returned teams deposit and show off their newest stolen Pokemon. The cloned being didn't understand why the Boss would want him to witness this, just as he didn't grasp the hidden motives behind all of Giovanni's moves. His hand absently clutched Pyro's pokeball as he watched the captured Pokemon look around in bewilderment. Most of them were fully evolved or just about ready to be from the looks of them. However, one of the most pathetic sights greeted his eyes as the pair named Jessie and James stumbled forward, Jess stammering over her words as she explained that they had failed..again.  
  
Giovanni's anger and annoyance at the two was practically a living force, reminding Dc of the caged Gyarados Giovanni kept; all seething violence that, if not kept in check, would result in the destruction of something. He watched them cower and beg for a second chance. Giovanni was silent for a moment before replying to their plea for forgiveness.  
  
"I'm not even sure why I do this to myself but I am giving you three pathetic excuses another chance." He had to pause and wait out their exclamations of 'Thank you sir!' "However, to ensure that you bumbling idiots don't screw up again I am sending someone to observe you and, should you fail, he will carry out your mission for you." With that said Giovanni turned to Dc. "You will go with them. Make sure they don't screw up." Despite his shock the clone nodded, turning and calmly walking down the stairs to stand near them.  
  
"Get moving. You have work to do!" Giovanni snapped, sending Jessie and James scrambling to comply with his orders. Dc frowned and shook his head slightly before following the dimwitted morons.  
  
~You should know what this means by now -.- ~~  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"My feet hurt."  
  
"Do you ever shut up? You always have something to complain about."  
  
Their non-stop whining had begun to grind Dc's last nerve. He had no clue why Giovanni had sent him along with these fools who couldn't even walk two miles without begging for food and complaining about their feet hurting. Now, Dc considered himself a fairly mild tempered person, but these three were enough to make him snap and strangle somebody!  
  
"I'm beginning to see why you three never catch anything! You complain so loudly that no Pokemon in its right mind would allow itself to get anywhere near you!"  
  
"Well we don't see you with any Pokemon besides that Houndour the Boss gave you." James pointed out, pausing and crossing his arms. Dc's eyes sparked as he spun around to face the older boy.  
  
"Want to repeat that?" He asked, his voice gone soft and silky, a tone associated with him only. James squeaked and backed down, flinching under the ruby fires burning in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Yeesh, calm down kid." Meowth said, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together behind his head as he walked past the two teenage males. Dc seriously thought about kicking the little cat but thought better of it. He turned away from James and continued walking, grumbling to himself. Jessie and James exchanged glances; they would give him his space for now.  
  
Nothing was said for the rest of the day, at least not while Dc was likely to overhear them. Come nightfall Dc separated himself from the three, content to polish Pyro's pokeball. He couldn't help but frown as he remembered James's comment earlier about only having one Pokemon, one given to him as a matter of fact.  
  
His anger both rose and ebbed away as he studied the pokeball in his hand, its gleaming red and white surface reflecting his image right back at him. Odd, how such a perfect little sphere could represent him. Its colors matched his natural appearance, all silver, ashen, and scarlet. It seemed innocent enough yet its ball-shape belied the ability to capture living beings that were weakened in battles, a barbaric thing in Dc's eyes. A slight frown set itself stubbornly on his face as he reminded himself that that was just the way the world worked. He would eventually have to capture a Pokemon on his own, one that he would have to weaken. Shaking his head Dc replaced Pyro's pokeball in its slot on his belt and curled up beneath the willowy branches of the oak he had settled under. Perhaps things would look better in the morning.  
  
A/N: You are all going to shoot me for the poor quality and length of this chapter, but I was a little upset about something that had happened at school when I was writing this, not to mention the fact that I was trying to get this finished before I go to Youth Group tonight. We're going to eat pizza and watch Bruce Almighty! YAY! Anyway, I promised a chapter by today and here it is. Next chapter: Dc catches his first Pokemon! You still have a chance to vote in the poll found in chapter two so get your votes in! Thanks ^_^ 


	4. First Capture

Quick A/N: I apologize for the extremely short third chapter and hopefully this one makes up for it. It would have been up earlier, but I was unfortunate to come down with the flu and miss a week of school, then spent another week staying after to make up work. Then my oh-so-intelligent brother decided to mess around with my computer and screwed it up. *sigh* Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Night is supposed to be a time of rest, a time for the body to unwind and replace energy lost during the day. Hard thing to do when you are forced to sleep in a room with people snoring loud enough to wake the dead. A quiet sigh escaped the youth perched on a window seat, the gentle breath of warm air clouding the cool glass that bit at his nose and finger tips. Half lidded garnet eyes scanned the murky blue and black sky overhead, the starts twinkling high above the city of Saffron. The reverberating snores of the 'Failure Trio' as Dc called them banished any thoughts of sleep that might be lurking in his mind, slowly grinding his nerves. Finally unable to stand it no longer he slipped into his boots and left the run down hotel they had been staying in without a sound.  
  
The night chill refreshed him more then any amount of food or sleep could, the twilight breezes wrapping around his body and tousling his hair before dying down. The cool zephyrs seemed to bring forth a hidden instinct in his mind, one that made his gaze harden into that of a criminal up to no good. Contemplative eyes scanned the windows of nearby stores, nimble fingers darting into a pocket and bringing forth a small drawstring bag. Adrenaline coursing through his veins Dc ducked into the shadowed alley way next to a clothing store, searching for the side entrance.  
  
Upon finding it, he emptied the drawstring bag of its contents, sliding the thin piece of wire into the lock and somehow managing to pick it open in the dim light that filtered into the alley way. Pushing the door open he slipped inside; time to get rid of those annoying black clothes. Thankfully there were no alarms in the back room, for who would even waste their time sneaking into the backrooms when all the money was kept in a safe near the front of the store and the only thing in the back was inventory? This made Dc's job all the more easier, allowing him to search through the boxes at his own pace. By the time he exited he had a duffle bag full of new clothes that suited him much better then the annoying uniforms classic of the Rockets.  
  
The sound of faint rustling in a nearby alley made him slow up, eyes narrowed as he entertained the thought of investigating, the instinct to steal once again buried deep within his mind now that is had been appeased. The loud clanging of a trash can lid only fueled Dc's curiosity, egging him on until he walked over and peered into the darkness.  
  
A feline hiss greeted him as a pair of gleaming eyes leered out at him from the very depths of the alleyway. When the youth didn't back down then Pokemon slinked out into view. It was nothing more than a half starved Persian, its left ear torn and its shoulders marred by many a scar. Its fur bristled as it advanced on Dc, claws extended and tail lashing from side to side. The albino had disturbed its hunting of Rattata that often scurried about in the trash bins of this particular alley. City life had been hard on the feline, but it wouldn't allow some human to come poking his nose in its business.  
  
Threatened by the prospect of a mauling, Dc's hand dropped to his side. In the blink of an eye Pyro's Pokeball was airborne, releasing the Dark/Fire canine. At first his surroundings confused the Houndour, by a menacing growl from the Persian snapped him into battle mode. Baring his teeth, Pyro crouched until his belly was scrapping against the concrete beneath him. He was more then ready to fight by this time; the instinct to protect his trainer stronger than even he thought was possible. No time to get sentimental now, not with a paw filled with razor sharp claws aimed directly at your face.  
  
Leaping aside, Pyro barely managed to escape the blow that could have removed his eye. He barked a Roar attack, making the Persian falter for a moment. That split second was enough for the Houndour to dart forward and sink his teeth into the massive paw of the feline. The Persian yowled in pain, swatting at the attacking canine with its free paw. Pyro finally let go when the sharp claws were swiped across his nose. He stumbled backwards with a yelp, landing on his back. The Persian moved to Bodyslam him, thereby making itself defenseless to the Ember attack Pyro aimed at its face. Needless to say, the feline backed off and gave Pyro the chance to stand. Lunging forward he used Headbutt, knocking the Persian over onto its side. Enraged by this time, he moved in to finish it off with a second Bite attack, only to be cut off as a Pokeball appeared out of nowhere and struck the fallen Persian.  
  
Dc held his breath while watching the Pokeball quiver and bounce before finally going still. The ball flew to his outstretched hand, bringing home the fact that he had just caught his first Pokemon on his own. Releasing his bent up breath he couldn't help but grin insanely and bend down, scooping up Pyro in one arm and hugging the Pokemon until both were sure that it would be the last of the little canine. The Houndour quickly flicked his tongue across Dc's check and snuggled in the one arm embrace that lessen enough to allow him to breath. Despite the fact that Pyro would forever hold a grudge against the Persian, the elation of gaining a new battle partner was mutual to both trainer and Pokemon.  
  
"Come on. We'd better get back before those bumbling bubble brains wake up!" Dc whispered as he placed the Persian's Pokeball on his belt and set Pyro back on the ground. Together the two friends raced each other back to the hotel where they would rest for the remainder of the night and get properly acquainted with their newest addition to the team tomorrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I'm sorry. The virus that I picked up somewhere is draining my energy and creativity. I know that everybody was voting for Eevee for Dc's first Pokemon, but the Persian idea sorta appealed to me. Don't worry, he'll steal his first Pokemon in the chapter after next. You'll just have to wait and see what will happen ^_^ Anyway, you can stop threatening to hunt me down now 'cause I'm back and writing again! All praise... ummm... sugar and caffeine? And sorry if the battle scene was a bit... short and probably boring. I'm not use to writing such things ^^; Okay, you can review now. 


End file.
